


More than just a Phantom

by DGshoe



Series: Black Wings of Rebellion [1]
Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Akira has a lot of conspiracy countermeasures, Gen, I did this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe
Summary: Those black pins caught Akira's curiosity.





	More than just a Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

If Akira were to be honest, the people with the black pins intrigued him. Whenever they arrived at Leblanc it would always be in pairs and they would always be handled exclusively by Sojiro. They were several, some faces that became familiar after the first few months Akira lived at Yongen and some that he doesn’t remember seeing before. But two things they all had in common: They had those pins and Sojiro would take the counter immediately when they arrived.

When asking Sojiro yielded no results, Akira went to Conspiracy Countermeasure Nº7. Popularly known as eavesdropping. 

Akira, for three days, spent all of his free time working at the café, looking expectantly at the door whenever a customer arrived only to be disappointed when they weren’t wearing the pin. Nevertheless, Akira Kurusu would _ not _ give up until he got the answers to his questions.

It was time to enact Conspiracy Countermeasure Nº4: Stalking.

Once Akira saw a pair wearing the pin leaving the shop after buying one of the most expensive blends of Leblanc he went right after, saying he was going to one of his part-time jobs. 5 seconds in, and Akira already lost them. Even Arsene was getting restless now. Hell, he managed to get Ryuji and _ Futaba _ , who had _ bugs and even installed cameras _ all over Leblanc, to help and still got nothing. 3 weeks later, and they all gave up. It was starting to consume way more time and resources than their Phantom Thieves business could permit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Akira had fully convinced Ryuji to drop the idea of calling another maid, he was almost back at the sweet embrace of sleep the blonde so defiantly stole from him when the bell of Leblanc’s front door chimed.

Akira recognized Sojiro’s voice, along with someone else’s. Curious, he went down the stairs, careful to not be noticed and picked up on their conversation.

“That’s it for the week, huh? It’s been a while since someone _ did _ go through all seven days, let alone won the Game.” Sojiro’s tone wasn’t different from the one Akira became used to: Someone who saw a lot of shit go down and couldn’t do anything about it. In fact, it seemed worse.

“It was a major comeback, as well.” The other man, (white shirt. Black vest over it. Black hair and shades at night), replied. “I mean, she had a psychotic breakdown and fell from the 5th floor, that’s an impressive feat right there.”

“If someone’s really responsible for it, then they’ll have a panic attack at seeing her back. But after that, she’d be pretty stupid to stay still.” Sojiro offered a cup to the other man. “Anyways, Sanae. You said you had something important to tell me.”

“Straight to the point, huh? Sojiro.” He took a gulp. “As of the next month I’ll be back to Shibuya for ‘probation’. Guess J got it through the higher ups that I wouldn’t ruin my job. But damn, almost 19 years. That was long.” The man, Sanae, sighed.

“After what you pulled off last time you were there I’m surprised they didn’t put the bounty on your head any higher.” Sojiro smiled a bit. “By the way, ever since the Kamoshida case, I didn’t hear anyone say a peep about Akira.”

“What? You think he’s got something to do with it?” Sanae had a smug smile while he said that.

“I don’t know. But neither of you are the types to stay still when something like that happens. Like father, like son right?”

At that, Akira froze on the spot. Did Sojiro just say the man he was talking with was his father? The one his mother said had left with only a “take care of our kid” to never come back? Akira lifted his foot. But Arsene convinced him to stay still.

“Maybe. Yao is the one that raised him, though. Can’t say I gave any contribution other than his looks.” He stared down at the cup. “When I step into Shibuya, I will be strictly confined to the Game. If I want to do anything outside I’ll have to give a good reason, and by the looks of it, they won’t accept anything other than the end of the world as an excuse.”

“Guess these things stay the same no matter who, huh?” Sojiro sighed. “So, you wanted to drop a parting gift, right?”

“Thought I was harder to read.” Sanae looked back up and left a something at the counter.

“I’ll leave it somewhere he can find it. Another cup, _partner_?”

  
“Nah. Today’s mission is over already.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Morgana found a black pin inside Akira’s bag. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused thank my ambiguous ass for it.
> 
> EDIT: The formatting was off. Already fixed it.


End file.
